The present invention relates to a system for providing fluid to a body site and in particular the present invention relates to an irrigation/distension system and method for providing an irrigation fluid, such as saline, to a surgical site or organ that is accessed through a relatively small incision, natural orifice of the body, or in conjunction with a laparoscope, endoscope, resectoscope or similar device.
Certain surgical procedures, such as urological, gynecological, and laparoscopic surgeries, are performed inside the body either through an apparatus or a very small incision or through a small natural orifice of the body. An advantage of performing surgery in these ways is that it is less traumatic to the patient and allows quicker recovery, compared to conventional open surgery. When performing these types of surgeries, because the site of the surgical activity is inside the body, the surgical area must be observed remotely, such as by means of an optical fiber scope connected to an eyepiece or via a video monitor.
One difficulty with performing any surgical procedure is that blood or tissue may obstruct the surgical area. Even with conventional surgeries performed through a relatively large, open incision, it is routine to flush the surgical area with sterile water to clear the area to facilitate observation and to enable the physician to proceed. The usual procedure for providing irrigation for flushing of surgical sites consists of providing several plastic bags, e.g. two liter bags, containing sterile water, hanging the bags on an IV pole, connecting tubing to the bags, and letting the fluid flow to the surgical site by adjusting clamps on the tubing. Pressure for driving the fluid to the surgical site is provided by the difference in elevation between the surgical site and the water bags.
Blood or cut tissue can be especially a problem for surgeries performed through small incisions or natural orifices of the body. With surgeries performed this way, blood or cut tissue can obscure the viewing device used to observe the surgical area. Accordingly, it is essential to clear the surgical area to remove blood or cut tissue so that the surgical site can be clearly observed in order that the surgery can proceed.
For surgery performed through a small incision or natural orifice, sterile water may also be used to clear and/or distend the surgical site. However, certain additional considerations pertain when fluid is delivered to a surgery that is performed through a small incision or natural orifice. For example, it is important to be sure that too much pressure does not build up inside the body. Also, it may be important to know how much fluid has been delivered to the surgical site to be sure that fluid has not been accumulating inside the body.
The usual procedure for delivering irrigating fluid to a surgical site provides results that are less than ideal. For example, there is little control of the pressure applied to the surgical site. Also, the pressure that is available may be less than desired. Further, it can be difficult for medical personnel to lift the water bags to a sufficient height to hang them on the IV pole. Also, recording the amount of water used must be done manually.
There are water pump systems available to aid in this process. However, certain types of pumps used in these systems, such as positive displacement pumps, may have a potential disadvantage since pressure control failure could result in damage to the internal organs of the patient. Accordingly, systems that use these types of pumps may also provide safeguards that add to the complexity and expense of these systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an irrigation system that is inexpensive to produce and use, that provides the physician with important information regarding the delivery of controlled amounts of irrigation fluid, and which is safe so that the pressure generated is not harmful to the patient.